Matchmaker
by lilith-tw-vd-hp
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un One-Shot de Sofia313 - "Vous savez ce dont Elijah a besoin ? Une femme." Heureusement, ses frères et sœur sont toujours prêts à aider.


**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires (surtout que d'après mes statistiques beaucoup de personnes viennent lire mais très peu mettent des commentaires). Je les prends tous, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais (ça ne peut que me faire avancer !).**

**Je remercie Nina59210 pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce One-Shot. Et merci pour tes reviews qui me font très plaisir !**

**Disclaimer :**** TVD appartient à L.J Smith et la CW. Ce One-Shot appartient à Sofia313, je n'en suis que la traductrice.**

Klaus était assis dans le canapé essayant de se concentrer sur son dessin, bien que cela soit difficile quand sa sœur était dans la même pièce, radotant sur des choses qui l'intéressait tout autant que de mettre sa tête dans un four. En faite, se serait probablement moins déplaisant que ça. A ce moment-là, honnêtement, il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi il voulait avoir une famille. Peut-être pourrait-il les échanger pour avoir un moment de paix et de calme … Ou pas. Kol semblait contrarié quand il arriva. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, posant ses pieds sur l'antique table à café de Klaus.

-Depuis quand est-ce que c'est un crime de tuer quelqu'un ? dit Kol en faisant la moue.

-Je pense, depuis que les humains ont inventé les lois, répondit Klaus en gardant les yeux sur son esquisse. Ne me dit pas que tu as été arrêté …

Kol renifla.

-Non, j'étais en train de planifier un super repas avec un couple de pom pom girl mais apparemment quelqu'un a pensé que ce n'était pas très bien.

-Quelles pom pom girls ? l'interrompit Rebekah. On a un entrainement demain alors t'as pas intérêt à avoir tué quelqu'un d'important …

-J'en ai pas eu la chance, cassa Kol. Elijah est arrivé.

-Oh, murmura Klaus. Il sait vraiment être un rabat-joie.

-Sans blague. Et tu veux savoir quelque chose d'autre : il a dit qu'il était vraiment déçu de moi.

-Ouch, dirent Klaus et Rebekah simultanément. Est-ce qu'il a utilisé « le regard » ?

-Oui …

Tous les trois soupirèrent. « Le regard » était la spécialité d'Elijah. C'était le « je ne suis pas en colère, juste déçu, portant le poids du monde sur mes épaules, sauvant les baleines, mon chiot vient de mourir » regard. Ils le connaissaient tous trop bien.

-Vous savez ce dont Elijah a besoin ? demanda Rebekah.

-Je pense à plusieurs choses, marmonna Kol, comme un sens de l'humour ou …

-Une femme, l'interrompit Rebekah. S'il s'envoyait en l'air de temps en temps, peut-être qu'il serait moins rabat-joie.

Klaus et Kol la dévisagèrent.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que pour une fois, t'as raison, dit Kol. Elijah a vraiment besoin de se détendre. On devrait lui payer une courtisane …

-D'abord, de nos jours, on les appelle prostitués et deuxièmement tu vois Elijah là-dedans ? renifla Rebekah.

-Bekah a raison, c'est pas son truc, continua Klaus.

Kol roula des yeux.

-Non, je suppose que non. Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez alors ?

Klaus avait l'air pensif.

-On pourrait lui trouver quelqu'un d'approprié, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

Rebekah hocha la tête.

-Ça a l'air bien.

-Que diriez–vous d'aller tous faire une liste des candidates possibles ? Ensuite, on décidera laquelle serait la mieux et on organisera un rendez-vous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si Elijah n'aime pas la femme qu'on lui a choisi ? demanda Rebekah.

-C'est justement le truc de lui trouver quelqu'un qui lui convient, répondit Klaus. On se retrouve ici plus tard avec les listes.

Klaus ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à ça, Elijah avait été ennuyant pendant des siècles. Il était vraiment temps pour lui de se détendre.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda Klaus.

Rebekah avait l'air très contente d'elle-même quand elle lui tendit un morceau de papier.

-Voyons voir … Mon ennuyante professeur de biologie, la femme qui a fait mes ongles, la serveuse la moins laide du Grill, Carol Lockwood …

Klaus leva les yeux vers sa sœur.

-Carol Lockwood ?

-Oui, Elijah aime les femmes ennuyantes, je veux dire civilisées, donc elle serait parfaite. Sans oublier que les plus âgées sont généralement les plus reconnaissantes.

Klaus ne prit même pas la peine de commenter cela.

-Voyons voir la tienne, Kol.

Son petit frère grimaça.

-Tu seras content de savoir que j'ai fait des recherches pour ça.

Klaus jeta un regard sur la liste.

-Lulu, Candy, Cherry, Brandy … Tu as été dans un club de strip-tease, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouep, et j'ai personnellement testé chacune de ses demoiselles, se sont des artistes de qualité, ça je peux te le dire !

Klaus désapprouva.

-Maîtresse Véronique ?

Kol souri.

-Quelle femme … Et elle peut donner une fessé à Elijah s'il n'est pas gentil. Elle est très, très bonne dans ce domaine.

-Ew ! Rebekah protesta. C'est dégoûtant !

Klaus soupira.

-Est-ce que je dois tout faire ici ?, soupira-t-il. Heureusement, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de parfait pour lui.

-Qui ? demandèrent Kol et Rebekah simultanément.

-Venez, je vais vous monter.

Son frère et sa sœur le suivirent jusqu'à la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le centre de Mystic Falls. Au début, Klaus avait pensé que les choix disponibles, ici, n'étaient pas très bons et il s'apprêtait à partir quand il trouva quelqu'un de potentiellement intéressant au Grill. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas du type qui attirait immédiatement l'attention mais il y avait eu quelque chose de fascinant chez elle. Elle était en train de boire une tasse de thé et de lire une sorte de livre de philosophie. Selon son expérience, Elijah aimait les femmes intelligente: il adorait les conversations ennuyantes. Elle n'était pas si déplaisante à regarder avec ses cheveux bruns chocolat et ses lunettes. Les brunettes étaient définitivement le type d'Elijah. Il l'avait suivit puis était parti en notant qu'elle travaillait à la librairie. Parfait.

-Elle ? demanda Rebekah, incrédule quand Klaus la montra à son frère et sa sœur. C'est une libraire !

-Tu sais, Bekah, maintenant les libraires peuvent être assez vilaines, dit Kol. J'ai vu un très bon film …

-C'était du porno, l'interrompit Klaus.

-Oui, l'une des meilleures inventions des temps modernes.

-Sérieusement, ew …, dit Rebekah à Kol, dégoûtée.

-Je vous le dit, elle est parfaite pour lui : intelligente, jolie …

-Une geek, renifla Rebekah.

Klaus haussa les épaules.

-Tes idées n'étaient pas si bonnes non plus. Branchons-les et voyons ce qui se passe. Je pense qu'Elijah n'aura aucun mal à la séduire.

Ils la regardèrent tous, assis en train de taper à l'ordinateur. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne dans la librairie, seulement quelques étudiants. Soudainement, elle prit son téléphone.

-Je suis au boulot, là … Est-ce que je peux te rappeler plus tard … Quoi ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Non, Effie, je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée … Tu es une adulte, tu devrais être plus responsable … Non, je ne suis pas en colère, juste déçu…

Klaus, Kol et Rebekah la dévisagèrent.

-Oh mon Dieu, murmura Rebekah. On a trouvé la version féminine d'Elijah.

-On doit définitivement les brancher ensemble, dit Kol. Est-ce que quelqu'un à une quelconque bonne idée ?

Klaus grimaça.

-J'en ai quelques unes, répondit-il.

Elijah était très tendu quand il arrêta sa voiture et en sorti. Qu'est-ce que Kol avait encore fait cette fois ? Il semblait bizarre au téléphone, disant qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Ça devrait être le bon endroit mais Kol ne semblait être nulle part. La nuit était plutôt froide et la ville était silencieuse. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vie nocturne ici. Elijah regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Kol. Il allait l'appeler quand il reçu un sms de son petit frère.

_Tout est ok, désolé de t'avoir dérangé._

Elijah soupira. Apparemment son frère l'avait fait conduire à travers toute la ville en plein milieu de la nuit pour rien. Soudainement, il entendit quelque chose : cela ressemblait à un cri étouffé. Il scanna la rue et entendit quelques mouvements provenant d'une allée.

-Enlevez vos mains de moi … dit une voix de femme.

-Oh, allez, bébé, soit pas comme ça…

Elijah s'approcha des voix et vit deux hommes qui avaient coincé une femme contre le mûr.

-Laissez-moi tranquille, dit-elle d'une voix chancelante.

C'était une toute petite chose, ses cheveux étaient remontés en une queue de cheval et elle portait une jupe corail avec un haut assorti. L'autre homme prit ses lunettes et les lança par terre.

-Tu n'en auras pas besoin, chérie …

-Éloignez vos mains d'elle, dit froidement Elijah. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était les hommes qui maltraitaient femmes et enfants. Les hommes se tournèrent vers lui, ils semblaient être de typiques punks aimant traîner dans les bars. Apparemment, ils étaient ivres.

-Occupe toi de tes affaires, menaça l'un des hommes.

-Je vous suggère de vous excuser auprès de cette demoiselle et de partir maintenant, répliqua calmement Elijah.

Ils le dévisagèrent, incrédule, et commencèrent à rire.

-T'es quoi ? Le joker ? Voyons voir ça …

Elijah tordu en arrière la main du premier homme sans effort, cassant au passage deux de ses os, et jeta le second contre le mur comme une poupée de chiffon. Il ne voyait aucune raison d'y aller doucement avec eux : ils n'étaient rien d'autre que de la m****.

-Non, je vous en pris, plaida le deuxième homme, la terreur se répandant sur son visage.

-Dégagez de ma vue, grommela Elijah.

Il n'eut certainement pas à le dire deux fois : ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Soudainement, un sanglot silencieux rappela à Elijah qu'il n'était pas seul. La femme était appuyée sur le mur, le regardant craintivement.

-Je m'excuse si je vous ais fait peur, mademoiselle, dit-il en espérant être apaisant. Il ramassa ses lunettes.

-Merci, dit la femme doucement. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'étais dans ma voiture et puis quelqu'un m'a attrapé et … je me suis réveillé ici …

-Vous êtes blessée ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle avait l'air confuse.

-Je ne pense pas. Mais ma voiture … Je dois appeler le shériff. Je dois rentrer chez moi …

-Je peux vous ramener chez vous si vous le voulez. Ma voiture est juste après le coin.

Elle lui adressa un sourire prudent.

-Ça serait bien... Merci de m'avoir sauvée.

-De rien. Je m'appelle Elijah, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Angelica, se présenta-t-elle puis pris sa main.

Sa main était chaude et douce. Il remarque un livre au sol et le ramassa.

-Est-ce le votre ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Comment a-t-il fini ici …, murmura-t-elle.

-Il est vraiment bien. Je l'ai, moi aussi, lu.

-Vraiment ? Je l'ai presque fini, vraiment intéressant.

-En effet.

Elijah lui offrit sa veste et la conduisit à sa voiture. Elle lui donna un sourire quand il lui ouvrit la porte pour elle. Pendant un moment, il ne pût s'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, il n'était pas venu ici pour rien.

-C'est trop mignon, murmura Rebekah. Il lui a donné sa veste …

-Ils semblent s'entendre très bien, déclara Kol. Dommage que nous n'ayons pas de pop-corn ou un truc comme ça. C'est du grand divertissement.

-Je suis un génie, dit Klaus en souriant. Ne soyez pas timide pour le dire.

Tous les trois étaient sur un toit de l'autre coté de la rue, observant Elijah en compagnie de sa version féminine.

-Attendez une seconde, murmura Kol. Je viens de pensez à quelque chose. Si ces deux là vont vraiment être ensemble, ça voudrait dire qu'on aurait deux Elijah … Vous imaginez entendre : « je suis très déçu de toi » en stéréo ?

Klaus et Rebekah restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Klaus pinça ses lèvres.

-Peut-être que je ne suis pas un génie finalement …

**FIN**

**Et voilà ! Laissez-moi vos commentaires qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais ! ) **

**Clara.**


End file.
